the_vega_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan Vega
= Dylan Vega (born July 12th, 1999) is an american talk show host, anarcho-syndicalist, libertarian socialist, classical marxist and host of The Vega Network = Background Dylan was born in Daytona Beach, Florida, but moved to Lady Lake, Florida where he lived for most of his childhood with his grandparents. Political Beliefs From a very young age Vega developed a deep dislike for capitalism noticing the homelessness in his home town of Daytona Beach. When he moved to The Villages at six his hatred towards capitalism increased after seeing how one family could own miles and miles of land while there were people that don’t even have a home. He couldn’t believe how a system could be so broken. When Vega was 16 he started a YouTube channel The Vega Network which covers US politics and current events. He originally embraced social democracy believing that capitalism still can work with social programs that help the poor. As a result he endorsed the Bernie Sanders campaign for president in 2016. In 2017 his dad passed away which hit him hard and even made him homeless for a short period of time. While he was homeless he experienced first hand how bad capitalism can be for poor people, but he still believed in social democracy. It wasn’t until he started studying Noam Chomsky that his mind changed. Chomsky made him look into anarcho-syndicalism or libertarian socialism which is where the means of production is worker controlled not state controlled. Vega has said that he believes this is the best way to achieve economic equality while still preserving capitalism and not having to worry about state or private tyranny. Vega has cited the success of the Spanish revolution in 1936 and the free territory of Ukraine. Foreign Policy Vega has described himself as a pacifist in principle, but has recognized the importance of self defense in a capitalist society. He has argued that the United States is a neocolonialist empire that every intervention the US has been involved in has benefited US corporations. Vega has also argued that Soviet tyranny was never a threat to the western hemisphere that the Cold War was created to expand the US’s geopolitical dominance and protect US business interests. Vega has also criticized soviet leader Vladimir Lenin claiming he got rid of communism in the Soviet Union by abolishing the factory councils and implementing vanguardism, Vega has praised Rosa Luxembourg instead. Vega has blamed both US and British imperialism for the instability in the Middle East. Vega has also criticized Israel and supports the BDS movement, but does not support sanctioning Mainland Israel claiming innocent people would suffer. Minimal World Government Vega has recently expressed support for Albert Einstein‘s world government idea to achieve nuclear disarmament. In the theory according to Einstein there would be a coalition of all countries with a economic incentive given for countries to join with the sole priority of no nuclear weapons. There would be a committee elected threw a direct democracy design to enforce the policy either by sanctions with the other countries abiding by the agreement or indictment by expanding the international criminal court. Vega has also expressed the notion that once humanity is at a post capitalist state then nuclear weapons would become a thing of the past because the global structure of society would be collective which would create camaraderie with one another, he blames individualism for creating a culture of bigotry. Gun Control Controversy Since Vega has become a anarchist he has been increasingly vocal about gun rights, he has said “ anybody that doesn’t understand the importance of guns in society does not understand the struggle of the working class”. Vega has blamed capitalism and a culture of individualism that comes with capitalism for mass shootings. Vega is a card carrying member of the Socialist Rifle Association Southern Pride Vega is a outspoken and proud southerner and he replies to other southerners that make fun of his home state of Florida by saying ” at least we didn’t let those fuckin yankees conquer us”. He often listens to confederate war songs in his free time while also denouncing racism. He has said you have to respect the struggle of the poor white southerners because they suffered worse than the blacks. Ethnicity Vega was raised in a mostly secular hispanic household. He originally was a Christian even calling himself Catholic, but in late 2018 he announced that he has become a atheist. Vega doesn’t know much about his mother’s family, but he knows that she is mexican american. As a result Vega describes himself as a ”Proud English speaking spaniard.” - His great grandfather is Calestino Vega which is the former president of ☀Centro Español The Dylan Vega Show & 2015 Facebook Meltdown Sometime In 2011 Vega started to do The Dylan Vega Show which basically was a vlog of random events of his life. Over the next couple of years the show became a little more wild until he had to go to Rodeheaver Boys Ranch in Palatka,Florida for reasons unknown. When he came back in the beginning of 2015, he began to exhibit some odd behavior. First he got into a feud on facebook with his childhood girlfriend Nicole Jansen in which he called her a “Vindictive C***”. Then he went on a series of incoherent Facebook rants where he referred to himself as the “King Of Pussy” and a “God from Mars”. That behavior persisted for months with his family and friends concerned, but with in time it died down and he came back to reality. Vega has since apologized for his behavior and calls it “Embarrassing” he has said it was a bipolar blackout which was triggered from drinking alcohol. Local Affairs In his home town of Daytona Beach Vega has been getting increasingly furious at the cities treatment of the homeless he has said “ Daytona is one of the worst places to live if your homeless”. He is also angry at the fact that Daytona gets over 10 million tourists a year, but is still one of the poorest cities in the country he has said that’s “ capitalism at its finest.” Vega is trying to save up is finances to one day open up a worker cooperative in Daytona Beach to help “spread the wealth” amongst the locals. Anarchism/Marxism Vega increasingly has been becoming more and more radical. Vega has since come to realize social democracy is just a bandaid on the flaw of capitalism which is the means of production is owned by the employer class not the employees. Vega views social democracy as a way to keep the working class happy while the capitalists are still in charge, which they would figure out ways to get rid off of the laws or go around them with in time. Vega believes that the only way to solve this on going conflict is by getting rid of the class struggle, establishing a dictatorship of the proletariat. Vega argues against state enterprise claiming its to risky and unnecessary. instead Vega argues In establishing worker cooperatives to change the culture of society from a business oriented society to a society of the working class. Vega believes the more worker cooperatives there are the more jobs it would take away from the capitalist which would create a labor shortage, which would make the capitalist raise wages. Vega argues the capitalists would not want to pay the higher wage so they will leave to go to someplace with few worker cooperatives. The business class would then have been kicked out and a dictatorship of the proletariat has been established without the state. Vega believes his worker cooperative idea for Daytona Beach is important for this reason plus he believes that with Daytona’s booming tourism Industry and low cost of living, Daytona Beach would be the perfect place to spark the transition to a post capitalist society.